Ariel Pays the Price
by WawanakwaSpankins
Summary: I messaged the author of "Total Drama Haunted Horror", and he has allowed me to write this, as long as I ask him whenever I wish to write about one of his fics. Ariel and Amber, (two of his OCs) are a couple, and they run into a bit of trouble when Ariel goes against her girlfriend's orders on who to vote for! THIS FIC CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEEN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


_(Kay, so this story is based off of when Ariel lies to Amber in TDFanboy's Total Drama Haunted Horror story! This fix will contain mild to severe spanking. If you do not find this appealing, LEAVE NOW. Do not flame me, because it has something you dislike! If you're still here, Enjoy!)_

Amber drags the multicolor-haired girl into one of the smaller, empty bedroom. This was mere moments after Izzy was eliminated.

Amber was already yelling "Explain yourself, Ariel!"

"I-" she said, unable to make words. "I thought I could trust her."

The dominant figure in the relationship took an impatient breath. "I obvious have not been assertive enough with you." she said as she shook her head. "Maybe I should teach you a bit of a lesson."

"What do you have in mind?" came the quiet question.

Amber sat on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know... I'm used to yelling at people."

"Then yell, and maybe something will come to you..."

The black haired girl's eyes narrowed, looking at her girlfriend "You know what?" she said. "Let's say you were right! Let's say Izzy had a persuasive personality. Jay would have gone home! I owe him! Do you see the condition he's in?!"

Ariel nodded, remembering the crippled teen as years came to her eyes. "Yeah.. I know..."

"He's in a fucking wheelchair!" the superior yelled. "That could have been me! He got the shit beaten out of him for dating someone from a different clique in Chris' crappy little high school! And yet, I was dating you!"

Tears streamed from the smaller girl's eyes. She nodded again.

"Ariel..." Amber whispered. "Raise your skirt."

Complying without question, Ariel raises the clothing, exposing her black thong.

"Get over my lap..."

Ariel shook her head, knowing what this meant. 'You're going to..?" she asked.

"Spank you."

She whimpered, bending over her girlfriend's lap. 'If I do this... Do you forgive me?"

Amber nodded and rubbed the bare portions of Ariel's bottom. "Absolutely."

She slaps down hard twice, and Ariel gasped out at each. "Ow! Owwi!"

Amber began to give quick, hard smacks to Ariel's butt.

Ariel shivers, tears pouring from her eyes as she hiccuped. "P-Please! Oww!"

The top begins to wince as she smacked down, turning her girlfriend's butt a medium pink. "My hand is starting to hurt..." she says.

Ariel sighed in relief, thinking that it means this is ending.

Amber speaks up gently. "Stand up, and take your skirt and thong down."

Ariel quietly sobed, shaking her head. "N-No more... Please..."

The other smacks down twice more roughly. "Now."

Doing as she was told, Ariel rubs her sore ass as she takes off all the clothes on her bottom half while standing up.

Amber stood up as well, took the belt off from her shorts and folded it in two. "Hands on the bed." came the order.

Ariel closed her eyes and placed her hands on the bed. She gripped the sheets.

Amber swiped the belt down roughly onto her girlfriend's upturned butt. This caused her to yelp out loudly, almost screaming.

Her screaming filled the house. The residents begin to show up at the door to watch.

The belt lashed down on Ariel's ass a total of twenty-five times. The girl falls to her knees, her now darn-red rear hovering slightly as Amber begins to yell. Except, not at her girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at the onlookers. They quickly dispersed.

Ariel, thinking that this was at her, stands up immediately, and returned to her position. "S-Sorry, ma'am..."

Amber shook her head, rubbing Ariel's red, somewhat bruised ass.

"Not you... Not you..." Amber said, blushing. "We had some visitors. But they're gone..."

Ariel blushed intensely.

"Now, we're all alone..." said Amber, blushing as she hugged her girlfriend from behind. "Never, ever make me do that again, okay..?"

Ariel nodded, pulling herself onto the bed, closing her eyes and laying on her stomach. "As you wish..."


End file.
